


The weird guy from table five

by these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz



Series: Eurovision 2017 Drabbles [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Flirting, Gen, Pre-Slash, Waiter Francesco because he looked adorable in his postcard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz/pseuds/these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz
Summary: Coffeeshop AUThere is a mysterious new customer at the caffè and Francesco is curious about him.





	The weird guy from table five

**Author's Note:**

> Blame tumblr and Francesco's postcard for this. He was such a cute waiter that it was impossible not to write this.

The first time Francesco saw Salvador, he was entering the caffè in a baggy clothes, manbun, with his cellphone in hand, speaking in a language he couldn't really understand. It sounded like spanish but at the same time didn't. Anyway, the man was a foreigner and Francesco probably had to speak speak english which was not a good thing. He was getting better at it but he was afraid of messing up and become a laughing stock of an unkown tourist.

“Welcome, what would...“   
“There's no need to speak english, I know italian.” - the guy said in a perfect italian  
“OH! That's amazing ”   
“I'll have a coffee and a croissaint. ”

Francesco wrote down the request and gave him his most dashing smile before leaving.   
He stayed there for hours scribbling in his notebook, talking alone, pulling out the weirdest facial expressions, listening to the bands that played at the café that day, and ocassionaly asking for an extra coffee or water and not really eating anything else.   
He stayed there all day till Francesco had to inform him that they were going to close.

After that he tended to see him daily, sometimes one hour, sometimes the whole work shift but always alone and writing in his journal or his book. He managed to pull the weird facial expressions while thinking which Francesco found all quite endearing and adorable, and part of that was because his manbun reminded Francesco of a small dog, the other was because he was kind of interested in the guy . His co-workers opinion on the "weird mysterious hipster", as they would call him was different. More than once he heard they complaining how weird, and how snippy he was when writing and how more than once he commited the crime of ordering caffè latte after lunch time and that he wouldn't quit till he got it. Francesco couldn't help but laugh at that remark.

However, the chance to actually talk came some weeks later. Francesco was doing the night shift and as always the guy was there still scribling, tapping his foot on the floor, writing a little more and playing some kind of air musical instruments. He was most likely a musician, deduced Francesco. They were alone at the café for the last hour and Francesco still had to wait another hour to close the place. Knowing that the guy didn't order anything today except a coffee, he decided to offer him a sandwich. 

“I didn't ask for a sandwich.”   
“My treat.”said Francesco giving him his best italian smile, as he would call it. “Now eat because I am sure you haven't eat anything since you arrived.”   
“You didn't need to, but thank you.. . What's your name?”  
“Francesco.”  
“I'm Salvador, nice to meet you. And thanks again.”  
“You're welcome.” 

They both stared at each other for a moment before Francesco went back to cleaning the balcony, and when he came back Salvador was already gone and had left the payment (Including some money for the sandwich, which Francesco planned to give back) and a small piece of paper thanking him.

The next day Francesco didn't see Salvador during his night shift, which while not surprising since people usually come and go in this job, was dissapointing. He didn't appear for the next few days during his shift but from what Francesco heard his work mates talking he had been in the caffè during the shift before Francesco but never stayed for long.   
And for a while he didn't appear at all, and Francesco would have forgotten him, if he didn't cary the money to give him back everyday.

Eventually Francesco ended up finding him, not at the café as he expected but during his day off. He saw Salvador in the city's plaza singing with a group of musicians. Francesco wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for the his trademark manbun, even his styling didn't change much from normal. The aura he gave while singing was totally different from the one he gave out while he was at the caffè. It was almost as if he was singing to Francesco alone in a small room, and at the same time it was like Salvador was alone singing in his little world. He moved his hands with the music as if his hands were telling a story, pretending to play the instruments his bandmates were actually playing. He created a mood there and Francesco was mesmeri zed by his performance.  
Once Salvador stopped singing and started thanking the small public, Francesco waved hoping Salvador would even recognize him. Luckily he did and approached him to shake his hand.

“Hi! You're Francesco, right? The waiter that fed me a sandwich the other day.”  
“I am! “ he went to his pocket to pick something that he placed on Salvador's hand "And now that you remind me, this is the money of the sandwich because, like I said, it was my treat.”   
“No, keep it...”   
“But the sandwish was my treat, so take the money.”  
Salvador refused once again and Francesco had to quit insisting, he knew it wasn't really going anywhere, Salvador seem the kind of person to hold to his opinion. They changed subjects a bit with Francesco complimenting his singing and trying to convince him to play sometime at the caffè.  
"You should play there,..."   
“I don't think so.”   
"C'mon, why not? If you want bring your bandmates to play with you, of course! I can talk to my boss, she is always looking for new and diferent talents... " And Francesco kept talking both compliment and trying to get him to accept his proposal.  
“Okay, I will give it a thought, promise.”

It ended when one of Salvador's friends called him to go back and sing once again and Franceso took the oportunity to place a small envelop with the money and his phone number on Salvador's jacket without him noticing.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if I will write more chapters.


End file.
